You're Undead to Me
You're Undead to Me is the fifth episode of the first season of and the fifth episode of the series overall. Summary NOTHING HURTS MORE, THAN THE TRUTH — Stefan is hopeful that his plan to get rid of Damon is working. Elena and Jenna are concerned about Jeremy's relationship with Vicki. Stefan decides to reveal parts of his past to Elena. At a fund-raising car wash, Bonnie is surprised by abilities she didn't know she possessed, and seeks advice from her grandmother. Meanwhile, Elena hears a disturbing story about the Salvatore Family from a stranger. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes Guest Cast * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Starring * Bob Banks as Tiki's Grandfather * Brandi Coleman as Tiki * Desmond Phillips as Tony * Amber Wallace as Summer * Javier Carrasquillo as Jared * Jackson Walker as Franklin Fell Trivia *Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. *According to Stefan, three days have passed since the events of'' Family Ties. *Elena realizes that Stefan is not human in this episode, after seeing news footage from 1953 where Stefan is lurking in the background. **Elena confronts Stefan at the end of this episode by asking him: "What are you?" ***It was reveled at a Paleyfest interview that the original scripting of Elena's confrontation had to be rewritten due to it's similarities to a similar scene in the first ''Twilight novel. * It is stated that vampires need to feed fairly often; in less than a fortnight, a starving vampire under the influence of vervain will become a living mummy. ** Stefan planned to let Damon desiccate enough so that he could place him in the Salvatore family crypt for fifty years, after which point Stefan stated they could "reevaluate." * When enticed or hungered by the smell of blood (or even just angered enough, as seen in the pilot episode) vampires' fangs extend, the whites of their eyes darken to a dark, blood-red color, and the veins around the eyes become raised and more apparent. * It was demonstrated that Damon still has power over Caroline in his weakened state, even though they were a far distance away from each other. This caused her to see him in the mirror, and allowed Damon to send a crow to her that would lead her to the Salvatore house so he could compel her to free him. * Bonnie's anger toward Tiki after she insulted someone at the car wash caused her to subconsciously use her magic to make the hose backfire on her. Grams told her in'' Fool Me Once'' that witches' emotions fuel their powers. Bonnie was angered by Tiki's behavior, which thus triggered her powers. Earlier, she wasn't able to light a candle, as she hadn't yet learned how to consciously trigger her powers yet. * The stone in the Salvatore rings (as well as all daylight rings/amulets) is revealed to be lapis lazuli. * Caroline was no longer wearing scarves around her neck in this episode; this is because Damon had been dosed with vervain and locked up in the cellar and was unable to feed on her, allowing her wounds to finally heal. * Damon kills Zach in this episode. Due to Zach's death, any vampire is now able to enter the Salvatore Boarding House without invitation. * The Salvatore crypt makes its first appearance in the series, as this is the place where Vicki's friends are hanging out when she takes Jeremy to meet them. According to Sheriff Forbes it's located in the old cemetery. * This episode marks Vicki's last full episode as a human. * This episode marks the first appearance Sheila Bennett. * Logan is related to the reporter Franklin Fell, who reported the 1953 "animal attack" that killed Joseph Salvatore. ** We learn why Damon killed his relative on June 11, 1953 in The Cell, a Season Five episode. ** Elena sees Stefan in the background of the June 12th, 1953 news footage of Logan Fell's story about Joseph Salvatore's death. This is what leads Elena to figuring out the truth about both Stefan and Damon. * Logan steals the Gilbert pocketwatch/compass from Jeremy's room this episode. * The crystal that Damon took from the Lockwood home in'' "Family Ties"'' projects a pentagram when light is shined through it. It is revealed by Grams that it belonged to Emily Bennett, their ancestor, and it was her talisman, which is a very powerful tool for witches. * Logan mentions that there is a Brady in the tech department at the station, but it's unknown if it is the same Brady from Season Two. * Damon kills the crow that he has been controlling to feed on its blood. This is the last episode to show a Vampire using this ability. *Zach tells Damon that it's his violent behavior that has caused him to be too afraid to have a family of his own. **Though this was unknown at the time, it was revealed in the Season Six episode Black Hole Sun that Zach had a girlfriend named Gail in the 1990s, with whom he had a daughter named Sarah in 1994. After a misunderstanding with Stefan, Damon angrily killed Gail while she was still pregnant with Sarah, but Stefan was able to get her to the hospital quickly enough that Sarah was able to be saved, thanks to a cesarean section by Grayson Gilbert. However, Zach was unaware of that he had a daughter, or that her mother was killed, because Stefan compelled Zach to forget about Gail and Sarah after Gail's death for his own well-being, and Sarah was subsequently adopted by the Nelson family. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School **Mystic Grill **Woods **WPKW9 studio **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Sheila's House Body Count * Zach - broken neck, killed by Damon. Production Notes * Tyler does not appear in this episode. ** It is also the first episode in the series in which he is not featured. * This episode started four days after the end of Family Ties. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.52 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.01 million less than the previous episode. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x05-You're Undead to Me (2).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (4).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (8).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (5).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (6).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (1).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (3).jpg 1x05-You're Undead to Me (7).jpg |-|Screencaps= 105-001-Stefan~Damon.png 105-002~Stefan-Damon.png 105-003-Stefan~Damon.png 105-004~Stefan-Damon.png 105-005-Elena.png 105-006-Elena~Vicki.png 105-007~Elena-Vicki.png 105-008-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-009~Elena-Jenna.png 105-010-Elena~Jenna.png 105-011~Elena-Jenna.png 105-012-Stefan~Zach.png 105-013~Stefan-Zach.png 105-014~Bonnie-Caroline.png 105-015-Bonnie~Caroline.png 105-016~Bonnie~Caroline-Forbes_House.png 105-017-Caroline.png 105-018-Elena~Bonnie.png 105-019~Elena-Bonnie.png 105-020-Elena-Stefan-Bonnie.png 105-021-Elena~Stefan.png 105-022~Elena-Stefan.png 105-023~Elena-Stefan~Caroline.png 105-024~Elena~Stefan-Caroline.png 105-025-Matt.png 105-026-Elena-Matt.png 105-027-Elena~Matt.png 105-028~Elena-Matt.png 105-029-Zach.png 105-030-Damon.png 105-031~Damon-Zach.png 105-032-Damon~Zach.png 105-033~Damon-Zach.png 105-034-1~Damon-Zach.jpg 105-034~Stefan-Damon.png 105-035-Stefan~Damon.png 105-036-Elena~Matt.png 105-037~Elena-Matt.png 105-038-Elena~Stefan~Matt.png 105-039~Elena-Stefan~Matt.png 105-040~Elena~Stefan-Tikis_Grandad.png 105-041-Elena-Stefan~Tikis_Grandad.png 105-042~Elena~Stefan-Tikis_Grandad.png 105-043-Elena.png 105-044-Logan-Liz.png 105-045~Logan-Liz.png 105-046-Logan~Liz.png 105-047-Jenna~Logan-Grill.png 105-048-Jenna~Logan.png 105-049~Jenna-Logan.png 105-050-Elena~Jeremy.png 105-051~Elena-Jeremy.png 105-052-Elena~Stefan.png 105-053~Elena-Stefan.png 105-054~Jeeremy-Vicki.png 105-055-Jeremy~Vicki.png 105-056-Elena~Stefan.png 105-057-Elena-Stefan.png 105-058~Elena-Stefan.png 105-059-Elena-Stefan.png 105-060-Damon.png 105-061-Damon-Caroline.png 105-062-Caroline.png 105-063-Stefan~Damon.png 105-064~Stefan-Damon.png 105-065~Elena-Caroline.png 105-066-Elena~Caroline.png 105-067-Elena-Stefan~Caroline.png 105-068-Elena~Stefan.png 105-069-Elena-Stefan.png 105-070-Bonnie~Matt.png 105-071~Bonnie-Matt.png 105-072-Bonnie.png 105-073~Bonnie-Tiki.png 105-074-Bonnie~Tiki.png 105-075-Matt~Tiki.png 105-076-Jenna.png 105-077-Logan.png 105-078-Jenna-Logan-WPKW9.png 105-079-Jenna~Logan.png 105-080~Jenna-Logan.png 105-081-Elena~Stefan.png 105-082-Stefan.png 105-083~Damon-Caroline.png 105-084-Damon~Caroline.png 105-085~Damon-Caroline.png 105-086~Elena-Tikis_Grandad.png 105-087~Elena~Tikis_Grandad-Tiki.png 105-088-Elena~Tikis_Grandad.png 105-089~Elena-Tikis_Grandad.png 105-090-Elena~Stefan.png 105-091~Elena-Stefan.png 105-092-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-093~Elena~Jenna-Logan.png 105-094~Elena-Jenna~Logan.png 105-095-Elena~Jenna~Logan.png 105-096-Stefan.png 105-097-Elena.png 105-098-Caroline.png 105-099-Caroline.png 105-100-Damon~Caroline.png 105-101~Damon-Caroline.png 105-102-Damon~Caroline.png 105-103-1-Zach.jpg.jpg 105-103-Damon.png 105-104-1-Damon~Zach.jpg 105-104-Damon.png 105-105~Bonnie-Tiki.png 105-106-Bonnie~Tiki.png 105-107-Bonnie.png 105-108-Bonnie.png 105-109~Stefan-Bonnie.png 105-110-Stefan-Bonnie.png 105-111-Stefan~Bonnie.png 105-112~Elena-Logan.png 105-113-Elena~Logan.png 105-114~Elena-Logan.png 105-115-Elena.png 105-116-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-117-Jeremy~Vicki.png 105-118~Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-119~Stefan-Matt.png 105-120-Stefan~Matt.png 105-121-Elena.png 105-122-Caroline-Liz.png 105-123~Caroline-Liz.png 105-124-Caroline~Liz.png 105-125~Caroline-Liz.png 105-126-Caroline~Liz.png 105-127-Stefan.png 105-128-Caroline.png 105-129-Bonnie~Grams.png 105-130~Bonnie-Grams.png 105-131-Jeremy~Logan.png 105-132~Jeremy-Logan.png 105-133-Stefan-Zach.png 105-134-Elena.png 105-135-Stefan.png 105-136-Vicki.png 105-137-Damon.png 105-138-1-Damon~Vicki.jpg 105-138-Damon~Vicki.png 105-139~Elena-Stefan.png 105-140-Elena~Stefan.png See also fr:Episode 1x05 : Qui es-tu ? it:L'Ora Della Verità 105 Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One